Haiku Ryou
by Atemu's Queen
Summary: One day, while his dark was out doing what darks do best, getting in trouble, Ryou grew bored and decided to work on his hobby of writing haikus. Read a compilation of his works here, then please review. Thank you.
1. Pain

**A Collection Of Haiku's.  
****Chapter 1: Pain  
****By: Ryou B. **

This is a collection of Haiku's that were written by Ryou Bakura (the good one) and are appropriately referred to as "Ryku's" since Ryou wrote them. Besides, the name "Ryku" is cute. The word "Ryku" is a combination of the words "Haiku" and "Ryou", hence the name, "Ryku".

In case you don't know what a Haiku is, it's a three line poem. Lines 1 & 3 consists of five syllables and line 2 has seven syllables. However, they do not have to rhyme.

**Warning:** Some of these Haiku's in this chapter mention abuse/rape. From Ryou's perspective.

1. "Burn."  
Mold me into wax.  
Turn me into a candle.  
Light my fuse, enjoy.

2. "Commitment of Love."  
Light me, don't burn me.  
Hold me, love me, cherrish me.  
Love me forever.

3. "Enlighten Me."  
Do not darken me.  
Please do not despair my heart.  
Do not abuse me.

4. "Friendship" a.k.a. "Let's Be Friends"  
Don't abuse me please.  
If you will, be my friend, and  
Do treat me kindly.

5. "Always"  
Hold and cuddle me.  
Keep me close by forever.  
Never let me down.

6. "Companion"  
You've stayed by my side  
And warmed my lonely nights.  
You're always my friend.

7. "Darkness."  
There is no rainbow.  
The rain is dark and so sad. or cold.  
Consumed is the soul.

8. "Alone"  
I am sad and cold.  
I'm in a desolate world.  
Tired and hungry.

9. "Love me."  
Rub me gently please.  
Please do not rape and hurt me.  
Keep me safe and warm.

10. "Just Love Me."  
Please hold me gently.  
Do not injure my weak soul.  
Care for me always.

11. "Questions" A  
Why is the world cruel?  
So cold, cruel, and dark? Why? Why?  
Why must I feel pain?

12. "Don't Rape Me." B  
Please stop hurting me.  
Get off me! I can't stand it!  
Stop abusing me!

13. "Can't Take It." C  
Why must I hurt so?  
Can't the pain just go away?  
Kill me now, end it.

14. "Light." D  
There is a bright light. or star.  
An Angel to guide my way.  
I've found happiness.

From Me: Poems "A-D" all go together. Kinda like a part 1, 2, 3, and 4. You get the idea. Ryou says #6 is dedicated to his friend Joey. Chapter two will be up soon. Probably just a few hours from now. In the meantime, I'd really appreciate a review on this chapter. Thanks.

Also, there will be more Haiku's that were written by other "Yu-Gi-Oh!" characters in later chapters.


	2. More Pain

**A Collection Of Haiku's.****  
****Chapter 2: "More Pain."  
****By: Ryou B. **

Ryou: I was mostly in a sad, sentimental mood when I wrote most of this. I'm sorry if they make anyone cry. Truthfully, I cried a little myself as I was writing them. But I hope you like them. If not, I understand. Anyway, here they are: #'s 15-25. Angst. Y.B.Yami-Bakura.

**Warning:** Some of the Haiku's in this chapter mention abuse/rape. From Ryou's  
perspective. Also, there will be more Haiku's that were written by other "Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
characters in later chapters. In the meantime, I'd really appreciate a review on this  
chapter, so please R&R. Comments welcome. Thanks. Still can't get "Quick-Edit"  
to work so please excuse any mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" If I did, Yami-Yugi, Joey, Marik and Yami-Bakura would be in my harem...maybe Seto... ...Divider Thingy...

15. "Slave."  
I'm Y. B.'s puppet.  
Someday I shall have freedom.  
I'll be free to love.

16. "Help Me."  
Don't leave me with him.  
Come back before he kills me.  
On my back I go.

17. "Crying."  
There are two teardrops  
falling like stars from my eyes  
Please do not hit me.

18. "Again."  
Forced onto my back.  
My legs are spread far apart.  
He's inside of me.

19. "Stop!" **A.  
**I'm held down inside.  
This monster won't get off me!  
Don't let him hurt me!

20. "Stop!." **B.**  
Please stop shaking me!  
Please, someone stop this monster!  
Make him get off me!

21. "Stop!" **C.**  
Get this creep off me  
He is really hurting me  
Please, someone, help me

22. "Again2"  
Torn, tattered, and sore.  
I've again been raped.  
My soul is burning.

23. "Neverending Pain."  
Again, I've been burnt.  
Torn open like a present.  
The pain never stops.

24. "Fallen."  
I count my teardrops,  
As they dance upon the ground,  
Humilliated.  
I'm so embarassed.  
My clothes have been torn, shredded.  
I pick myself up,  
But can't stay standing  
I fall against the cold Earth.  
I'm sore and trembling.  
Is there no one here,  
That cares about my pained soul?  
Please, someone, help me.

25. "Lost Hope."  
My tears fall like stars.  
They hit the Earth, then shatter.  
Like my broken dreams.

**  
From Me:** Hope you liked these Haiku's. If not, forget you saw them. Anyway, to those of you who liked this and the previous chapter, another will be added soon. I have a few more Ryou Haiku's, but hopefully I'll get one or two Yami-Bakura ones in, then the others. Next chapter or two might not be as "angsty" as chapters 1 & 2. In the mean time, please R&R. and make me happy. Thanks. Also, chapter two of "Cheaters Heart" up.


	3. Ryou's A Drag

**A Collection Of Haiku's.****  
****Chapter 3: Ryou's A Drag.  
****By: Yami-Bakura (Bakura/ Akefia) **

P.Q.: I know this one's taken me awhile, but finally, here it is! An actual rhyming poem about Ryou written by Bakura. He really is so mean to poor Ryou! I have three other Haiku/Poems I'm planning on adding very soon. It took me awhile to straighten them out, they were scattered everywhere! I'm so disorganized! But I think I'm on the right track now. I stapled them all together so I won't misplace them. I hope. Anyway, here's chap 3. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Who wouldn't want to say, "I OWN 'YU-GI-OH!"? I would, but I can't... KT'96'

**...Divider...  
  
#26.**

**"Ryou's A Drag." **

Ryou Bakura is a drag.

He looks and acts like a wretched old hag.

He's so timid.

As well as ugly and stupid.

Just a little whiner.

That's why I give him so many shiners.

Ryou is an ass.

So I cut him with glass,

Tossed him through a window.

For him, I felt no sorrow.

He's so easy to push around,

Or to stomp into the ground.

He makes an excellant slave.

As long as he does as I tell him, and behaves.

I've no problem kicking him.

In the eye, neck, chest, or shin.

Ryou's a brat.

With hair like a rat.

I hate Ryou's guts.

The filthy little mutt;

All his talk about "friendship",

Really makes him a big fat drip.

Who cares about him anyway?

I think I should send him away.

But then who'd rub my feet,

And fill my glass with skeet?

He's a good little servant boy.

Maybe even a good sex toy.

But he doesn't deserve me.

So maybe I'll hang him by his feet to a tree.

No, I'll keep him for now.

I'll beat him until he can no longer say "ow".

To him, am I ever fair?

No. Why? Because "I don't care."

**By:** Bakura.

**...Divider...**

**P.Q. :** O.k. That's the end of "Ryku's". Ah, ha, ha! Just kidding! DON'T HURT ME! The next two chapters will also be rhyming poems written by Bakura, then there'll be a few more Ryou ones. O.k.? R&R and I'll get back to you soon. Thanks.


	4. I Don't Care

**A Collection Of Haiku's.****  
****Chapter 4: "I Don't Care".  
****By: Yami-Bakura (Bakura/ Akefia)**

**Bakura:** So? How did you like my last poem? It was great, wasn't it? Say, "YES, your Highness." or else... (evil smirk) Now then, these two poems, as well as the one in the next chapter, were written by me. They're great, so you'd better like them...or else... Fwahahaha! Well, what are you waiting for? READ! I DEMAND YOU! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I own "YU-GI-OH!" I'm Bakura! I own everything! Ha, ha, haaa!  
**P.Q. :** Sure he does... K. T. '96'.

**...Divider...**

27. "Don't Care." **A.**  
I don't care,  
If you think life's unfair.  
I don't care,  
If you think I should share.  
I don't care,  
If I cut your hair.  
So you see?  
My name is Y.B.  
Hardy, har, har, so there.  
As you can see,  
I really don't care.

28. "Don't Care." **B.**  
I don't care,  
If you're broke.  
I don't care,  
Because life is a joke.  
I don't care,  
If your name is Bob.  
I don't care,  
If you lost your job.  
I don't care,  
If you lose all your hair.  
I don't care,  
If I give you quite a scare.  
I don't care,  
If I hit you with my car.  
I don't care,  
If it happens after leaving the bar.  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
That's how it's meant to be.  
I don't care.  
Why? Because that's me!

**...Divider...**

**Bakura:** Alright. This is the part were you tell me how great my last two poems were. If you don't...be prepared to be sent to the Realm of Shadows for all eternity! Fwaahaha! Got that, mortal? Heeehhh... My next little 'diddy', is about the Pharaoh. Such fun I had with that one!

**P.Q. :** Ahhh, I think Bakura needs a nap... Anyway, hope ya liked them. The next one coming up is about the Pharaoh and it was written by Bakura. I know he's being a pain, but please R&R. I'll try to get him to be nicer next time. T'anks! Warning: The next two poems may be kinda long...


	5. So Long Pharaoh!

**A Collection Of Haiku's.****  
****Chapter 5: "So Long Pharaoh."  
****By: Yami-Bakura (Bakura/ Akefia)**

**Bakura:** Ha, ha, haaa! I was in a "mood" when I wrote this one. Of course, I'm always in a mood, but still..This one's the best! It includes worms, flys, spikes...I'm getting happily excited just _thinking_ about it! _Heww_! Read, read! You must, you must! I _know_ you'll love it! Truuust me! (Evil smirk again.)

**P. Q. :** I think you're getting a little _too_ excited Bakura. Why don't you take a nap for awhile?  
**Bakura:** (stretching & yawning) Alright! Wake me when the reviews come in...Good night.  
**P. Q. :** O.k. Bakura. Good night.

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ own "YU-GI-OH!" I'm Bakura! I own everything! Haaaa!  
**P.Q. :** Sure... K. T. '96'.

**...Divider...**  
#29.

**"So Long Pharaoh!"**

People call him, "Pharaoh."

I think we should call him Cheryl.

He's covered in mold,

Because he's really quite old.

Thinks he's the best,

Oh, yes!

But I'd like to put that to the test,

And lay the ancient Pharaoh to rest.

I'll defeat that old fool,

In what we call, a "Duel!"

I'll send him to the UNDERWORLD.

It's really quite creepy, or haven't you heard?

If you stand in my way,

I'll definetly make sure you pay!

Worms'll crawl in your eyes.

Your body'll be covered in flies.

You can cry all you like,

When I stick you, with spike after spike!

That's what I'll do to the Pharaoh,

After he's been defeated.

He'll be sore, tired, and beatened!

He won't like how he'll get treated!

It's about damn time,

That he gets punished for his crimes.

He'll rot in hell,

While I celebrate by ringing bells.

The Pharaoh will be gone!

And he thought he was so strong!

I look forward to the day,

When Pharaoh will be on his way,

To the land of the dead.

Little Yugi's face will be so red.

He'll be sad,

And feel so bad.

But Pharaoh will be gone,

And all I'll have to say is, "So long!"

**...Divider...**

**Bakura:** I can be gruesome sometimes, can't I? The worms and the flies? HA! That was positively hysterical! I could've been worse, but RA, Pharaoh's Queen wouldn't let me. What a bummer. Well, I'm getting back to my nap. Later.

**P. Q :** Sigh. He's so excited. This is what I get for letting him write poetry. Sigh. Oh, well. Chapter 6 should be up very shortly after this one. Don't ask what struck me to write "Red Tears". I just woke up and the words were right there! It was almost scarey! Anyway, I look forward to R&R's! Thanks!


	6. Red Tears

**A Collection Of Haiku's.****  
** **Chapter 6: "Red Tears."  
** **By: Ryou Bakura.**

**P. Q. :** I don't know where this one came from. I just woke up one morning, opened my eyes, and the words were just there. Anyway, this one is real angsty. It mentions (yuck!) _blood_, rape, and cutting. Not exactly my usual style. But if you like it, I'll leave it up. If not, let me know and I'll remove it, o.k.? It's written by Ryou. 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own... K. T. '96'. 

**...Divider...**   
**#30.**

"Red Tears."

I stand before my mirror,  
A broken, bloody mess.

I have red tears.

Damn that Yami-Bakura,  
For causing me all this stress.

I have read tears.

My eyes are black'n'blue.  
My face is swelled.

I have red tears.

He shoved me down.  
"You're ugly and ignorant!" he yelled.

I have red tears.

A bottle smashes against my head  
I wish I were dead.

I have red tears.

Blood trickles down,  
Mixing with my teardrops.

I have red tears.

As I blot my injuries, I wonder,  
"When will this abuse stop?"

I have red tears.

After the bottle,  
He squeezes my wrists and rapes me.

I have red tears.

I don't like him on top of me.  
It hurts as he pushes between my legs.

I have red tears.

I want the torture to end.  
"Get off me! Stop, please!" I beg.

I have red tears.

I hate what he does to me.  
He's such a pri...

I have red tears.

He laughs an evil, twisted laugh.  
I think I'm going to be sick.

I have red tears.

He yanks me up off the floor.  
Then he yells and beats me.

I have red tears. 

Bruised, battered, broken.  
This isn't how my life's supposed to be.

I have red tears.

Out comes his knife.  
I scream, but can't get away.

I have red tears.

He cuts and slashes my body.  
It's just another day.

I have red tears.

He leaves drunk.  
While I lie dying on the cold floor.

I have red tears.

Helps just around the corner.  
But I can't get to the door.

I have red tears.

After awhile, I'm standing in my bathroom,  
Looking at my torn, tattered body.

I have red tears.

My life's slowly slipping away.  
I wish I could tell my friends, my family, somebody.

I have red tears.

I have no choice but to keep my slience.  
To tell my secret would bring ill-will.

I have red tears.

If I did, they'd all be dead.  
My evil oppresser wouldn't hesitate to kill.

I have red tears.

I finish tending my many wounds,  
And prepare for bed.

I have red tears.

As I lay against my pillow,  
I sob and think, 'I wish I were dead.'

I have red tears.

As I doze off,  
My forehead again starts to bleed.

I have red tears.

I don't care, so I just lay there.  
Nothing matters after having been forced,  
to do "the deed".

I have red tears.

Blood trickles down,  
and mixes with my teardrops.

I have red tears.

I pull out my own knife and hold it against my heart.  
This is where the abuse stops.

And I'll no longer have,

"Red Tears."

By: Ryou B.

**...Divider...**

**P.Q. :** O.k. I think that's enough "Ryku's" for now. There'll definetly be more, but until then, I'll be working on some of my other stuff. 'Til then, R&R! Thank you!


	7. AntiDrug Plus 1 for Drugs

Hello everyone! Thank you all for R&R'ing my work! Special thanks goes to Sakina, for the dedication, and for being my most loyal reviewer of "Ryku's". I'm glad you all liked my haiku's thus far and hope you continue to review them! With all of that said, let's get to my newest "Ryku's". These are anti-drug mostly, except for one Bakura wrote. Of course he'd support drug usage...

**...Divider Thingy...**

"Duel"  
My name is Yami.  
My main game is Dueling.  
And I play to win!  
by: Yami

"I Know Better."  
Marijuana! Yuck!  
Who can have fun on that stuff?  
Brains. My anti-drug.  
by: Ryou

"Don't Start."  
Drugs stink and are bad.  
Doing them will only hurt.  
Stay away from drugs.  
by: Ryou

"Why Start?"  
Ew, ew, ew, and ew!  
Drugs can hurt you and others.  
Why start taking them?  
by: Yugi

"Walk Away."  
I always say, "NO!"  
Drug addicts are big losers.  
Saying, "NO!" is cool!  
by: Joey

"No Drugs Allowed."  
Drugs are unhealthy.  
No one can Duel on drugs.  
Be smart. Walk Away.  
by: Mr. Mutou

"Don't Even Think It!"  
Listen here you dope...  
If you start, I will kill you!  
Be a man! SAY, "NO!"  
by: Seto Kaiba

"MINE!"  
Lose your mind to me.  
Be my drug addicted slave.  
Let me control you!  
by: Bakura (the evil one)

**...Divider Thingy...**

Well, that's it for chapter 7. Yeah, I know, it was a pretty short chappie. You'll also notice I didn't number them either. "sob" "sob" One, I kinda rushed this chapter, and two, I forget what number haiku I left off on. Anyway, did ya like? My two faves from this chap are "Don't Even Think It.." and "MINE!" I really must do more "Bakura endorses drug" haiku's... they're so fun to write!

Please note, however, that this author does not endorse drug-use unless it's prescribed or unless it's to frame someone who has stupidly wronged you in a very bad way... besides, between Bakura and my probation officer, all my good stuff is gone... sighhhhh... please R&R!


	8. YGO Character Dedications

O.k. These "Ryku's" are YGO characters dedications to other YGO characters. Again, they are not numbered because I'm still rushing through them. After my "Ryku's" updates, I probably won't be able to get to a computer in awhile.. which is why I'm kinda rushing them. I'll try to update more next weekend if I can get to the library...

Also, Starla, Takori, and H.P. (no, it does not mean Harry Potter), are not original YGO characters. They're characters my one cousin and I came up with to use in our YGO stories. There's a quick bio of them (in case you're wondering) at the end of this chapter. Anyway, here are the haiku's. Hope ya enjoy! Oh, yeah! None of these are meant in a gay way!

**...Divider Thingy...**

"Starla."  
My daughter Starla.  
So sweet and lovely she is.  
Treat her well, always.  
by: Ryou

"Yami-Yugi."  
Heroic you are.  
A great Duelist and friend.  
I love you Yami.  
by: Ryou

"Yugi Mutou."  
Cute little Yugi.  
Please hold, hug, kiss, and love him.  
He'll feel good and sweet.  
by: Ryou

"Marik Ishtar."  
Marik is a brat.  
Crazy and very coo-coo.  
But can be great fun!  
by: Ryou

"H.P."  
Holly Pegasus  
Is the girl I'll always love.  
From me with love, Ry.  
by: Ryou

"Stopped!"  
Takori once said,  
"Ha, ha!" You can not stop me!"  
But Joey did! HEEE!  
by: Ryou

"Devotion."  
Sweet Serenity.  
You are my Egyptian Queen.  
I'll love you always.  
by: Bakura

"Takori."  
Takori is tall,  
And she loves Joey Wheeler.  
She makes him happy.  
by: Ryou

"Mokuba Kaiba."  
I love Mokuba.  
He is very smart and fun.  
He's one of a kind.  
by: Ryou

"Mr.Motou."  
Mister Motou's cool.  
He owns the Turtle Game Shop.  
He is the greatest.  
by: Ryou

"Summoned By Kaiba."  
Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
Equiped. Ready to attack.  
But Yami will win.  
by: Ryou

"Seto Kaiba."  
Seto will soon fall.  
Because of anger & hate.  
Will he ever learn?  
by: Joey

"Ryou."  
Ryou Bakura.  
Full of trouble and mischief.  
But not really bad.  
by: Joey

"Y.B."  
Yami-Bakura.  
A sick and twisted being.  
Go away nuisance.  
by: Ryou

"Sorry Yami."  
Yami's a showoff.  
So proud and arrogant. No!  
Wait! That is Kaiba.  
by: Ryou

"Yami." A.  
Yami's a good man,  
Duelist, friend, and a lover.  
Also very kind.  
by: Ryou

"Yami." B.  
Yami's very smart.  
He's brave and courages.  
Could I be like that?  
by: Ryou

**...Divider Thingy...**

O.k. Here are the little bios of Starla, Takori, and H.P. (again, not Harry Potter!)

**Starla:** In a strange story, Ryou raped Joey, and accidentally got him pregnant. How you ask? With an item... So Starla is the daughter of Joey and Ryou. She's tall and slender with dark brown hair and eyes. Although her hair was starting to turn white.

**Takori:** She's Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's sister. Although no one knows that. She's older than Mokuba, but younger than Seto. She's currently dating Joey and Marik 'cause she can't decide who she likes/loves more... (she represents me) She has shoulder length black hair, brown almost black eyes, is very tall and loves clothes and shoes.

**H. P.:** She's the daughter of Pegasus and Cecelia. Her name is Holly Pegasus and she's currently dating Bakura (the good one). (She represents my cousin.) She has green eyes, straight brown hair, and a flat chest because of a medical problem. Her fave things to do: Cuddle with Bakura (aka Ryou), tell Y.B. and Joey off, and attempt to kick Yami's behind in a duel. Or, when he makes her mad, literally beat him.

**Pharaoh's Queen:** Well, that's all the "Ryku's" for now. If I have time tomorrow before I leave to head back home, (I was visiting a relative), I'll try to put up at least one more chapter of "Ryku's". Hope ya liked them. And if you R&R mine, I _will_ get to yours when I can! Again, thank you all for your reviews, and I will update A.S.A.P.! The computer at hime is kinda on the fritz... bummer... **:-(**


	9. Love

Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed my last two chapters (and the rest of them as well!). Sadly, this will be my last chapter of "Ryku's" for awhile. I will try to update next weekend at the town library. Unless we get the computer at home fixed before that. Anyway, I'm leaving in just a few hours to go home, so like I said, this is my last update for awhile. The first one is dedicated to all you fans of Joey/Seto. Not my fave pairing, I prefer Yami/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Joey/Yami, Joey/Ryou, Marik/Ryou, Yami-Bakura/Marik, or, all of the above with me! Yah! I'm a little selfish...sometimes... Okayyyy... the first one is the only haiku in this chapter...

**...Divider Thingy...**

**"I Love Seto."**  
Seto Kaiba love,  
Where are you, off Dueling?  
Why have you left me?  
by: Joey

** "Forever, Yugi."**  
Yugi and I are a part of each other  
For now and forever  
Even in the land of death I could never leave my light  
That just wouldn't be right  
Fear not, for I am returning to you, Yugi my love  
And all the power above  
Will not stop me  
Nor the oceans or the seas  
I will find you my little light  
I will hold you, and kiss you, and make it right  
I am coming Yugi  
Close your eyes and you will see  
I'll be with you soon  
'Til then, continue gazing at the moon...  
Love, Yami

**"I'm Thankful: An Ode To Friendship."**  
I'm thankful for Yugi  
For all the fun he provides  
I'm thankful for Yami  
For the caring he does not hide  
I'm thankful for H.P.  
For showing me how life could be  
I'm thankful for Mokuba  
For always being there and helping me  
I'm thankful for Joey  
For teaching me many things  
I'm thankful for myself  
For learning it's o.k. to be happy and sing  
I'm thankful for my daddy  
Who loves me to no end  
But most importantly  
I'm thankful for my friends  
by: Ryou Bakura

**Ryou:** I dedicate this poem to all the people mentioned in it: Yugi Mutou, Yami-Yugi, Holly (H.P.) Pegasus, Mokuba Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, myself, and very importantly, my daddy for not giving me up for adoption and paying for my apartment so I don't have too! Love, Ryou!

**...Divider Thingy...**

I probably would've given the second and third poem their own chapter, but I was kinda rushing things... I have to leave soon. However, Joey, Yami, Ryou and I, would still appreciate some reviews! We like reviews! And don't worry, I will be back A.S.A.P! I love typing too much to stay away from a computer for long! Also, there are two poems by Bakura in chapter four of "Bakura & The Rose", if anyone wants to check them out. Just remember, _he_ wrote them and he won't tolerate being ignored or...AHH!

**Bakura:** What are you telling them about me?  
**P.Q:** Oh, nothing, oh, great Bakura! _bow, bow_  
**Bakura:** Hmm. (looks over my shoulder...) What? You told them I write poetry! ME!  
**P.Q:** Uhm,...yes?  
**Bakura:** (grunts) Well, at least they're _great_ poems..Why wouldn't they be? _I_ came up with them!  
**P.Q:** Oh, yes, yes, yes, evil master! bow, bow  
**Bakura:** What are you doing?  
**P.Q:** (innocent look) Noth-ingggg!  
**Bakura:** (grunts, smirks evily, and leaves room) I'd better get reviews, or I'll send everybody to the Shadow Realm! Ahahahahahahaaaaaaa! Fear me world...  
**P.Q:** (whimper, whimper) I don't wanna go to the Shadow Realm! Wah! Please Review!  
and thanks!


	10. Why Ra?

Hiya, everyone! I was finally able to update "Ryku's"! Aren't you happy? I am. This means I can update my other fics. soon! Hooray! Anyway, this is from Yami-Bakura's perspective. He is currently trapped in the Millennium Ring and is missing his friends and family from long ago...

* * *

**"Why Ra?"**

Is it my destiny, to wander lost forever?  
Knowing that my family and I, can never be together?  
To hear their tormented screams echo in my mind,  
From now, 'til the end of time?

Why, Ra, did I have to witness my family die?  
Are you a cruel God, who loves to make children cry?  
You put me through so much agony that day.  
You quit guiding me, and let me go astray.

You turned me into a beast,  
The day you let me kill Mahado, the Priest,  
And claim his Millennium Ring as mine.  
When I put it around my neck, it shined.

I then attempted to avenge my family and friends,  
And bring all my pain and suffering to an end.  
But I failed miserably,  
Leaving my soul aching terribly.

There was a throbbing pain, deep in my chest.  
I had been defeated, and my soul had been laid to rest.  
I was trapped in the Millennium Ring for centuries,  
Alone in the darkness, with my Ra forsaken memories.

I awoke thousands of years later.  
My anger and hatred that much greater.  
Without a host, I am trapped in here.  
I will never get out, I fear.

So I ask you Ra, is it my destiny,  
To never again be with my friends and family?  
Am I cursed to hear their tormented screams,  
Knowing that I can only be with them,  
in my nightmarish dreams?

* * *

Sooo, how was it, good? Yes?  
Ya know, I kinda felt for poor Bakura... Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all? Please review! Thank you! 


	11. Ryou: I have surrendered

Hooray! Here's chapter 11! And here I thought I'd never get this far. Mostly 'cause the computers I've been using want to be uncooperative with me, grrrr! And yes, there will be more chappies to "Ryku's". I'm currently working on more of them to add. If all goes well, they will be posted soon. So here are some more "Ryku's" for you to enjoy! They were all written by cute, little Ryou. Except for the last one.

* * *

"Stop it!"  
Stop, Bakura! Please!  
Don't do this to me again!  
Let go of my wrists!

"No Control."  
I have been tainted,  
Controlled against my own will.  
I am now darkened.

"Puppet."  
I'm Y.B.'s play-thing,  
To use however he wants.  
I have no control.

"Hopeless."  
It's useless to beg.  
He'll never stop hurting me.  
For he enjoys it too much.

"The Light Is Gone."  
I have given in.  
I've let darkness consume me.  
Darkness is my life.

"Why, Bakura?  
Why do you hurt me?  
What joy do you get from it?  
Tell me, Bakura!

"Pain."  
I have been broken,  
And left alone to suffer.  
How it hurts to live.

* * *

Did ya like? But who wrote the last one, was it Ryou, Bakura, or both? Hmmm...I wonder...  
Please review! Thanks! 


	12. Broken Again

This one came to me upon awakening this morning. I had a little trouble towards the end.. I couldn't think! But then I walked about and finally came up with an ending. I was going to call it 'Tainted Again', but I think "Broken Again." fits better. What do you think?

* * *

"Broken Again."

Rough hands grip my aching shoulders.  
He'll kill me if I don't follow his orders.  
Trembling, I remove my pants and shirt.  
He pushes into me, and it hurts.

I'm on the floor now,  
Screaming, "Stop it! Let me go! Ow!"  
But my begging and pleading does no good.  
When he finished, he smirked, then stood.

"You're an ugly crybaby, Ryou." He said.  
I lay there sobbing, wishing I were dead.  
Then I felt his ice-cold blade against my neck.  
My life is such a wreck.

"No, don't! Please!" I beg.  
But he cuts my arms and breaks my leg.  
Then he hits me in the chest.  
I wish I could be laid to rest.

No more pain and suffering.  
No more sleepless nights wondering.  
I would finally be free.  
As all souls born were meant to be.

But at last, it's no use.  
There'll never be an end to his abuse.  
Finally, he leaves me on the floor,  
Cold, broken, and sore.

* * *

Sooo, how was it? Does it sound kinda unfinished? Anyway, please review!


	13. Joey Wheeler

'Ello everyone! Ryou here! This is a poem I wrote for my friend--FRIEND NOT LOVER!--Joseph Kevin Wheeler! Oops! Don't let him know I spilt his middle name. Anyway, here's my poem. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Joey Wheeler." 

My friend Joey Wheeler  
In ancient Egypt, used to be a healer.  
He was the best in the land,  
And the Pharaoh's right hand.

He can make you laugh and cry,  
Even if you are about to die.  
That's my friend Joey.  
He's my buoy.

My hero in the night,  
He almost always, treats me right.  
He's always there for me,  
Just as good friends should always be.

I love you, Joe,  
To you, a thousand thanks I owe.  
I'm glad that we're friends,  
And it'll be that way until the end.

By: Ryou Bakura  
Dedicated to: Joey Wheeler.

* * *

**Ryou:** Well, my friends, did you like my poem, my dedication to my friend Joey? Hope so! If not, that's o.k. Joey loved it, so there! But anyway, could you still review? Please?  
(Ryou makes cute, brown puppy eyes...sticks out lower lip...)  
**  
P. Q. :** Yes, I know these are supposed to be angsty haiku's, but I thought it'd be nice to add some longer poems, since haiku's are a little short. Besides, every cloud has a silver lining right? Joey is Ryou's silver lining. That's why he wrote Joey this poem. Anyway, please R&R, thank you! 


	14. Vampire

**P. Q. :** This poem was written by Bakura the Vampire. You'd better watch out or he might get ya!  
**Bakura:** Roarrrrrrr, Growwwwwwwll!

* * *

**"Vampire."**

I am a child of the night,  
Spreading my wings and taking flight.  
I soar high through the air,  
Causing quite a scare.

I bite your neck and suck your blood,  
Unti you fall to the floor with a thud.  
Then off I fly to find my next victim,  
Singing a little hymn.

'Tis the dance of the vampire,  
In their creepy, black attire.  
You can run far and wide,  
But from us, you cannot hide.

For we are creatures of the night,  
And in your torture, we find delight.  
So join us, my friend,  
And say hello, to the beginning of the end.

**BY:** Yami-Bakura

* * *

**Deadication:** I, Mr. Bakura (evil smirk) dead-icate this poem to Pikachu's Shadow, the cousin of Pharaoh's Queen, for she has this thing with vampires.

* * *

So, does he or does he not creep you guys out with this poem? Review and let Bakura and I know, o.k.? Thanks!

Oh, yeah, maybe you could check out some of Pikachu's Shadows haiku's? 


	15. Couldn't think of titles!

Thesepoems came from my story, "Bakura & The Rose". The first one was wrote by the fictional character, Courtney. It's what she said to Bakura just as he was about to hit her. (By the way, he didn't hit her!) As of yet, it has no title! Couldn't think of one! The second one, Bakura was just messing around, but to him, it still counts.

* * *

You are the flower.  
The one that has been wilted,  
Changed by times evil.

By: Courtney.

There are a lot of flowers here,  
That are pink.  
Mess with me,  
And I'll wash you down the sink!"

By: Bakura

* * *

Yeah, I know those are short and need titles. I'm still thinking... don't worry. I've got better ones on the way. Anyway, please review! 


	16. I Wish I Could Be Free

**P.Q.:** This is another of my poems from my story "Bakura & The Rose". Bakura actually came up with it...  
**Bakura:** I'm a genuis! Hahahahaha!  
**P.Q.:** He was actually just being smart...  
**Bakura:** I'm always smart...  
**P.Q.:** But as the poem goes on, he gets a little more sentimental. At least I think so anyway.  
**Bakura:** Me? Sentimental? Ha! Nonsense! I send you to the Shadow Realm mortal!  
**P.Q.:** Ahhhhh!

* * *

"I Wish I Could Be Free."

There are morning hues  
Of oranges, golds, and blues  
There is beauty, but 'tis far and few  
The air is sweet, as the sun laps up the morning dew  
A Starling nestles in a tree  
Oh, how I long to be that free  
To spread my wings and fly  
And know that my spirit could never die  
To feel the wind beneath my wings  
As mother nature, sweetly sings  
If I were up, I'd never come down  
My feet would never touch the ground  
I'd sore high above the heavens  
Higher than any raven  
Perhaps so high, that I'd see my family again  
Who were slain by evil men  
It would be grand to drift off to dreamless sleep  
To heal the wound in my heart that has grown so deep  
To break these chains  
And not kill in vain  
But at last, such is not meant to be  
Oh, how I wish, that I could be free

* * *

**P.Q.:** (calling out from the depths of the Shadow Realm...) Hello? Did anyone read this.. poem..? (cough, wheeze)... p-p-puh, plz.. re..view! Ahhh...  
**Bakura: **Fwahahahahaha! That'll teach you! Please review! Oh, yeah. Pharaoh's Queen wishes to say thanks to "Sakina", "MikariStar", and all her other "Ryku's" reviewers for reviewing... Now where'd I put that candy cane? 


	17. I Am Bakura!

This poem was supposed to be from Ryou's perspective. But as I wrote it, it ended up being more from Bakura's perspective. So I just went with it.

* * *

"I Am Bakura."

There is something out of place.  
It's like a stone chandelier,  
Rolling down my face.  
What's this, could it be, a crystalized tear?

There's a growing desire,  
Deep within my aching heart,  
Burning my soul like fire,  
It may rip me apart.

I wish to destroy,  
To rant, and rave, and kill.  
The world is my toy,  
To bend to my evil will.

Fear me mere mortal,  
And join my evil band!  
To disobey will be fatal,  
And I'll make you suffer at my hand.

Join me in the darkness,  
Or I'll make your life a living hell.  
Turning your soul into nothingness,  
Leaving only a stone cold shell.

* * *

Okay. This is my last update for a little while. My one cousin's acting up and is after the kittens. Grrr! Besides, fanfiction's suppose to be in read only mode Fri. So please enjoy what I've got posted so far and leave a review! I'll R&R yours as soon as I can! Later. 


	18. Goodbye

This poem was written this afternoon around 3pm. It takes place during the last part of Yami-Yugi's duel against Dartz. Enjoy!

* * *

**"Goodbye."**

I walk alone, lost in darkness.  
Everything, I know, is hopeless.  
There's no point in going on.  
I was just fates little pawn.

My friends are now gone.  
I knew they would be all along.  
So it's time to surrender,  
To leave this world, and meet my maker.

I have failed the people of this Earth.  
Now there'll be no more happiness or mirth.  
Dartz has won this tragic game.  
His anger and hate, I could not tame.

So I bid farewell to you all.  
I'll never again, answer fates call.  
I am going to join my friends.  
I am only sorry, I've no time to make amends.

**By: Yami.  
**

* * *

No, Yami! Don't give up! Keep fighting! We all know you can win! O.k. Now that I've got that out of my system, how'd you like? The poem in the next chapter is by Yugi. 

I agree, kittens are nice. As long as they don't potty on you while you're sleeping! Ewww! Anyhoo, review?


	19. Fight On Yami!

Hello, again all my faithful reviewers! You all get treats... So, did you enjoy my last poem? Hope so. Anyway, this is the sequel to the last one, encouraging Yami not to give up and to put an end to Darts' insanity! O.k. Please read (and enjoy)!

* * *

**"Fight On Yami!" **

No, Yami! You can't give in!  
Everybody's counting on you to win!  
You can't let darkness control you!  
C'mon Yami! You know what to do!

Trust the Heart of the Cards!  
It isn't that hard!  
We all know you can.  
So stand up, and act like a man.

Put Dartz in his place,  
And dry those tears running down your face.  
We said we'd be with you 'til the end.  
That's because you're our friend.

You must defeat him, Yami.  
Do if for your friends, do it for me.  
Nothing is ever hopeless,  
And you don't have to stand alone in darkness.

Give in to the light.  
Follow your heart, and do what's right.  
Don't give up my friend,  
For there is still time, to win, and make amends.

* * *

O.k. Now that you've read and enjoyed, a review would make me verrrrry happy! 


	20. Defeated

I wrote this poem after I lost a duel to my younger cousin. It can be from the perspective of anybody who loses duel after duel to Yugi/Yami. Such as Kaiba... or Marik... or Bakura... You get the idea.

* * *

"Defeated."

I can taste the sting of defeat.  
Again, I've been beat.  
If I could, I'd kill my opponent,  
And relish each and every moment.

First I'd give him a black eye,  
And make him wish that he would die.  
Then I'd deliver blow after blow,  
Letting his thick red blood flow.

I hate him so much.  
I'd love to make him crumble at my touch.  
But at last, he's a better duelist than me.  
So kur-splash! I drown myself in the sea.

* * *

Don't worry, reviewers! I'm really _not_ that violent! Nor would I ever drown myself just because I lost one duel. Anyway... please review. 


	21. WallFlower

**Ryou:** Hey, everyone. I wrote this while sitting out in the rain because Bakura locked me out of the house. He's such a creep, don't you agree? Anyway, I hope you like it, even though it's short. Oh, well...

* * *

"Wall Flower."

It hurts to hear and see,  
In the world around me,  
My friends laughter and happy cheers,  
Whilst I in the background, shed countless tears.

Is it the fault of Millennium Magic,  
That makes my life so tragic,  
Filling my heart with endless rain,  
Leaving my body to writhe in agonized pain?

By: Ryou Bakura.

* * *

**Ryou:** Kinda sad isn't it? But isn't that the way my life usually is? Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thank you. 


	22. Not Fair

**P. Q.:** Hey, everyone, how've you liked my "Ryku's" so far? I was just going make this a collection of haiku's, but since some of you seemed to like my longer poems, I decided to keep working on/adding long poems. So all the long poems in "Ryku's" are dedicated to you, for motivating me to write long poems, and to my cousin for helping me with my rhyming. Don't worry, this isn't the end of "Ryku's". There will be more. Oh, Ryou want's to say something...  
**Ryou:** Can we get to my poem now? You've talked enough. Sorry. Don't mean to sound rude.  
**P.Q:** Alright, cutie. Here's Ryou's poem.

* * *

**"Not Fair."**

I was chosen to wear the Millennium Ring,  
No matter how many times I've given it a fling.  
What a cold, cruel fate,  
To always have to suffer the burden of hate.

I'd give anything to be free.  
But I know such ccan never be.  
The spirit inside said he'd never leave.  
That I truly believe.

And I know he is here to stay,  
Because he abuses me everyday.  
Perhaps someday, I can lead a normal life.  
Maybe have two kids and a loving wife.

But for now, I sit here in agonized pain.  
My silver colored hair is soaked in rain,  
And my heart is filled with endless despair.  
This is my life, and it's really not fair.

By: Ryou.

* * *

**Ryou:** If you guys liked this poem, I'll make Pharaoh's Queen post more of them...  
**P.Q:** Make me?  
**Ryou:** (smiles sheepishly, blushes) Ah, uhm, well... I'll ask you to post more... heh, heh, heh.  
**PQ:** Sure... O.k. You know what to do. 


	23. Fear Me!

I was just chilling out in my room one night with my cousin and while toying around with rhyming words, this one just popped out of my head. It took me about three hours to get it the way I wanted it though. But trust me, it sounds better this way than the way I originally had it organized.

* * *

"Fear Me!"

I am the great Thief King!  
Of me, even pirates sing!  
I am strong and wealthy,  
Physically fit and healthy.

Make fun, and you'll get bashed.  
Threaten me, and you'll get thrashed.  
You'll scream and beg,  
As I bend and break your leg.

I'll kill you if I must.  
For it's really your blood for which I lust.  
And after kicking your royal rump,  
I'll deposit your body in the nearest dump.

Yes, I know, I'm twisted and sick.  
But don't test me, for with my blade, I am quick.  
So fear me one and all,  
Because soon, you'll all be answering deaths call.  
((Maniacal laughter))

By: Yami-Bakura

* * *

Ya know, I actually pictured Bakura throwing the Pharaoh's body onto a garbage barge when I wrote the line: _I'll deposit your body in the nearest dump._ Not that I think Bakura'd actually get away with it...  
**Yami:** What were you saying about dumping my body in a dump?  
**P.Q. :** Uh-oh! (Takes off running...)  
**Yami:** Come back here!  
**P.Q. :** Please reviewwwww! Ahhhhh! Thank youuuu!


	24. Eternal Love

I was just typing away at one of my fics and talking to a friend of mine about how Yami might feel if he were to lose his closest friend, Yugi, and the words for this poem just flowed from my head to the computer. I know it doesn't really fit in with the Bakura ones, but it's a nice poem and I just had to post it.

* * *

**"Eternal Love."**

At your funeral,

I felt our bonds power.

For our love is eternal,

It shall bloom forever.

I could not sleep,

The first days you were gone.

All I could do was lay there and weep,

For hours that were so long.

Your memory burns in my heart,

My special friend.

And although we are apart,

This love to you I do send.

You are not forgotten my little one,

Nor will you ever be,

As you soar high into the sun.

Smile, my friend, for you are free.

**By:** Yami  
**Dedicated to:** His hikari Yugi.

* * *

I know, kinda sad huh? I got all misty eyed after I re-read it. You know what else is sad? I wrote this a few days ago, and yesterday, we lost one of our dogs (we had three). Apparently to old age. Poor girl. I'm still thinking about her and I'm glad she isn't suffering or in pain at least. But still, I'm sad. So I also dedicate this poem to her. (Her name was Kimba.)  
Anyway, please review. 


	25. I Am The Darkness

Hello! Have my "Ryku's" fans abandoned me? Eeee... that's bad. But maybe you'll like this poem. It's a bit repetative, but it's good. At least I think so anyway.

* * *

"**I Am The Darkness."**

I am the darkness,  
That enters your mind.

I am the darkness,  
That follows you all the time.

I am the darkness,  
That poisons your heart.

I am the darkness,  
That rips you apart.

I am the darkness,  
That eats away at your once pure soul.

I am the darkness,  
That turns it as black as coal.

I am the darkness,  
That gives you nightmares when you sleep.

I am the darkness,  
That frightens you and makes you weep.

I am the darkness,  
That haunts you night and day.

I am the darkness,  
That will never go away.

I am the darkness,  
That bends your will.

I am the darkness,  
That forces you to kill.

I am the darkness,  
That you can never escape.

I am the darkness,  
On which you hang a drape.

I am the darkness,  
That lies within you.

I am the darkness,  
Which is you.

**By:** Yami-Bakura

* * *

Well, there you have it. Another chapter to "Ryku's". Please review. 


	26. I Am The Light

Hello again! Have my reviewers (or perhaps, some new reviewers) returned? Hope so. Otherwise, I've just been updating my "Ryku's" for nothing. Which is a shame for any writer.  
Anyway, this is the _other half_ of "I Am The Darkness." I pretended that Bakura and Ryou were the same person, just one side was dark, and the other was light. And this is what I came up with.

* * *

**"I Am The Light."**

I am the light,  
That enters your mind.

I am the light,  
That is with you all the time.

I am the light,  
That keeps your heart pure.

I am the light,  
That helps you endure.

I am the light,  
That helps you to sleep.

I am the light,  
That dries your tears when you weep.

I am the light,  
That guides you night and day.

I am the light,  
That is always here to stay.

I am the light,  
That helps you fight.

I am the light,  
That helps you do right.

I am the light,  
That won't let your will be bent.

I am the light,  
That is your angel, heavensent.

I am the light,  
That you never try to escape.

I am the light,  
On which you do not hang a drape.

I am the light,  
That lies within you.

I am the light,  
Which is you.

**By:** Ryou "Bak" Bakura  
(May 30, 2005/2-3:30pm)

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my two latest poems and will now leave me a review. If you've been reading my fics, (thanks) I'm sorry I haven't updated them. But my brain went to mush. I will update them a.s.a.p. though. Bye! 


	27. Devoted

"Devoted."

Hello, again! The following is a poem that was written by Yami for Yugi, the love of Yami's life.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

* * *

"Devoted."

Each and every day,

I scoop Yugi up into my arms.

He knows I'd never cause him harm.

I take him into my room,

Lock the door so he cannot zoom.

I hold him close against me,

Wondering how he and I became "we".

But I push those thoughts aside,

And do not hide,

My true feelings and emotions

As I am overcome with passion.

I wrap my arms around his waist

And kiss his soft little face.

He's so sweet and tender.

From him, I'd never wander.

I start kissing him down his chest,

And well, you know the rest.

I tell Yugi,

In each and every way,

That I love him more and more,

Each and every day.

Love, Yami

* * *

Well, did you like? Please R&R. Also, tell me if you like the idea of Yami-Bakura writting a story about Ichabod Crane.


End file.
